Why Not?
by MalasLaBro
Summary: Jaune lost his memories, woke up at the Grimmlands and was captured by the Queen of the Grimm. He knew he was going to die right then so...why not with a bang?


Being alone in the Grimmlands was maybe not one of his most brightest ideas.

Okay, it was probably his most stupid one.

Jaune sat in his cell, staring out the hole he couldn't reach due to his hands being shackled . He sighed as the same scenery of dark skies and the constant purple glow of the dust cystals jutting out from the lands never seem to show any signs of changing.

Probably never will.

It was also his earliest memory.

He recalled waking up under rubble, no recollection of anything beyond that.

He was hungry and saw the huge castle in the distance.Thinking whether or not to go, his stomach answered for him.

He was captured by weird tentacled cyclops creatures and dumped into the cell he currently resides.

Food was later sent in a tray, eggs and meat he wondered its origins seating comfortably in his stomach in intervals.

Jaune wondered and spaced out to pass the time. He tried to recall his past.

He remembered his name.

Memories of vague colours and faces he couldn't clearly make out.

Jaune also wondered why his feelings were acting weird - brief panic, fear and despair rising before it flowed out. He experimented with it a few times and came to a conclusion that he could control it.

He killed more time by closing his eyes and let it all _go. _

Hours passed by in a flash, he couldn't tell if it was day or night.

Jaune briefly wondered whether he should make a ruckus before the metal door opened wide.

The most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on entered the room, though she was also the _only_ woman he ever saw since he woke up - he was biased but _still_.

"Wow." he stared, mouth agape.

The woman ignored his reaction and waved her hand, a soft chair materialised with a swirl of colours. She sat and waved a glass of wine to her hand.

Magic exist huh?

Neat.

"Jaune Arc, what a pleasant suprise." she sipped, "What brings you back from the dead?"

"Uh...Hi." Jaune replied, shifting his numb ass, "You already knew my name so...Uh, I came back to see _you?_..."

She stopped swirling her glass and moved closer. A soft white finger lifted his chin to face her.

Her red eyes peered into his own, making him dazed as he lost himself to them.

"I uh, nice shoes,wanna bang?"

"_Charmed_." she muttered, "You lost your memories."

Jaune scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit awkward before the feeling flowed away with a thought.

"You are useless in this state." she sat back on her chair, "I should kill you."

"Uh...please don't.."

"Any last wishes?" she asks while inspecting her nails.

Last wishes?

_Well_...he recalled some ninjas earlier in his wondering.

"Uhhh... can I make love with you?"

She paused.

"...pretty please?" he added.

She shrugged.

"Why not?"

When was the last time she had sex?

Probably _eons_ ago.

Salem lay on the bed and observed the first man in _eons_ to have sex with her.

Blond, young and virile.

Everything Ozma was not.

She recalled how they had sex in the dungeon and somehow made it to her bedroom.

It was suprisingly satisfying coming from a man that tries to kill her before this.

Did she had this feeling eons ago when Ozma wasn't being a fool?

...she couldn't remember.

Just like him - not remembering paspast events.

How amusing.

Salem pondered what to do with the man beside her.

She came to a decision.

From today onwards...

...he was going to be her new toy.

Months passed and Jaune was in the courtyard, his sword swinging according to the routine he had in his head.

He panted lightly, sweat dripping to the cold marble floors, his sword lightly gripped in his hand. Jaune dropped his stance and wiped the sweat away with the towel on the bench nearby.

A heavily pregnant Salem was lounging on a chair with a book in hand, a jug of juice with some glasses on the stand next to her.

Jaune walked over and took his own chair next to her and poured himself a glass.

"Where did Hazel go? Saw him a minute ago, I was wondering if he wanted to spar for a bit."

"He's ordering Pizza from Mistral. Extra cheese with pineapples on top." his wife replied, turning a new page, "I also asked him for those toys we saw the other day - the cute Grimm ones."

"Hmm, did you ask for extra pepperoni?"

"Yes."

Jaune kissed her forehead and went back to resting his tired body.

He closed his eyes.

Five months ago, they were having dinner when Salem dropped the bomb and announced her pregnancy.

It was a very long and _good_ night after that.

They told her underlings on the next day.

Watts, Hazel, Tyrion and Cinder hastily fled the Grimmlands in order to look for a gift for their Queen.

Jaune also decided to propose the day after that.

The underlings again fled in order to prepare the grandest wedding ever.

He felt a little bit guilty when he saw Cinder trying to glare holes to his head before she left again.

Dragons, Elder Grimm, Spectre series and Some aquatic Grimm all answered the call and attended.

The ceremony was held at the Temple located on the coast of Sanus where they follow the modern style weddings often seen on the Scrolls.

It was a memory to remember.

Most of it.

Jaune opened his eyes and saw his wife was looking at him with _that _gaze.

Oooh, nice.

"Would you like to have some fun Milady?" he asked with a grin.

Salem closed her book slowly, "What do you suggest, oh Brave Knight?"

Jaune got up and scooped her onto his arms, kissing her soft lips.

Oh how he loved her.

"How about The Box this time?" he suggested excitedly.

"Ooh yes!"

At first,Salem enjoyed his company.

Having a man treating her like a Queen was a normal occurence, it was expected of her power to receive that kind of priviliges.

But when Jaune came and invaded her life, she enjoyed it.

It was something they both enjoyed.

Then, he declared he loved her.

Salem smiled whenever that particular memory came up.

It was during the middle of the day when she was in the library reading a book.

Jaune suddenly came in with a bang, a necklace he made from Dust rocks gently fastened around her neck.

He also declared it was her birthday.

She couldn't remember even having one before.

She loved it.

They celebrated with a cake he baked and they danced together in the hall that he decorated with the help of her underlings.

When the song reaches the peak, Jaune dipped her into a kiss and started something new.

"I love you Salem."

Her feelings reignited that day.

Happiness and warmth.

She smiled widely.

He was no longer a toy to her.

She wanted only one thing.

"Make me happy."

And he did it with a smile of his own.

Her life changed.

It was no longer about making Ozma regret ever reincarnating or even the destruction of Remnant.

It was now about her happiness and her family.

Her, Jaune and their little baby.

_"Harder!"_

Giving birth was a _nightmare_.

Jaune winced and clung to life as Salem crushed his entire arm in her grip, screaming curses and death threats to him and Watts who was the fearfully shaking in fear.

Hazel and Cinder already fled.Those damn lucky bastards.

"WATTS!!?**HURRY IT _UP_ !?!#@$*-"**

Jaune would be curious of the language she was spewing if it wasnt for the fact that she gripped his _other_ arm next.

He screamed along just fine.

Little Sapphire slept peacefully in her crib.

It was late at night and Cinder Fall - the Fall Maiden wondered when the heck did her life became weird.

She was a babysitter now.

Changing diapers, occasionally_(always)_ feeding the baby and a _lot _more things that was thrust to her by her Mistress who was on her honeymoon to _fucking Mistral!._She sighed - an action she found herself doing constantly these days and went back to her room which was adjacent to the nursery and lay on her bed, staring in a daze.

Her mind began to wander.

She _hoped_ they haven't sullied her bed yet.

That would be a bit traumatic - **NO!.**Don't think about it.

That path lay scars.

"Damn you Arc!" she silently screamed a while later, the images in her mind tormenting her sanity.

"Damn your never ending drive to traumatise me!"

Imagine growing up with Salem as the strict and dark figure that haunted her dreams.

Imagine shaping herself and her entire life to serve her Queen and her ambitions.

Imagine seeing her moan and writhing naked in pleasure.

Her mind broke each time.

She remembered when she walked into the library and saw them doing it on top of the books.

On the kitchen table.

At the front door.

At the courtyard.

EVERYWHERE FUCKING POSSIBLE!

"GAHH-" she started her daily madness a bit late than usual but...

At least her bed hasn't been sullied yet.

(Probably)

Emerald wondered if the bangs she hears are not Cinder's head breaking the _marble _walls.

Better ignore it.

She wrapped her blankets around her tightly and went back to sleep.

End of part 1


End file.
